Talk:Chapter 197/@comment-197.89.22.249-20160505132001/@comment-197.89.22.249-20160507130855
Honestly why even bother discussing it with this anon? I mean he's pretty much just ranting inanely at this point and clearly has no idea what rape is. "Assault that is the big difference"? Someone clearly hasn't read any legal dictionary ever so, since I'm bored; here's some literal transcripts from legal dictionaries; "Lack of consent is a necessary element in every rape." "Lack of consent may result from either forcible compulsion by the perpetrator or an incapacity to consent on the part of the victim." "Persons who are physically or mentally helpless are deemed legally incapable of consenting." These are all literal extracts from legal dictionaries regarding the definition of what a rape is. If you'd like, and have an interest in criminal law, I'd be happy to provide a link to the source as well. Your entire argument seems to turn on the idea that 'because in the real world no one and no method can force a person to actually be mind controlled in the manner showed in this manga, the term rape should not be applied'. Honestly, from my side, if that's how you feel, fine, the word Mind Rape worked easily because its an established term people use when discussing mind control in fictional materials (your opposition to it seems to be ridiculously technical) but if you'd prefer we can literally invent a fictional term for it, maybe...Forcible Mind Compulsion or Violation of Volition. The key thing here is, really, whether you call it 'Mind Rape' or call it 'The process of removing a person's ability to make their own decisions and formulate their own genuine expressions and instead compel their behaviour and implant artificial thoughts and feelings within them which they do not want' it doesn't change how horrible, despicable and evil it is. Like someone else said; either way you're forcing someone to do something they don't want to do. That's wrong regardless of if you want to use a term like 'Mind Rape' or whatever other term your more comfortable with. (From my side its also indicative of a really misogynistic and sexist author for purposefully making a plot point out of the male protagonist having to do this to females for their own good and then making it sexual on purpose as well. Why not simply make it be a power up? Better yet why not make the cast find ways to improve themselves without this level of deus ex machina?) Also the anon arguing that; "cause Pandora want to fight Nova they provide consent automatically to anything done in order to fight the Nova" I'm sorry but please, how can anyone take your arguing seriously? Having an objective obviously doesn't mean you consent to doing anything in the name of that objective. You can't go up in a court of law and argue; "She wanted that bully to stop hurting her so I murdered him because that achieved the goal she wanted hence she counts as having consented to my murdering him even if she totally freaked out and would never actually have agreed to it". Wanting something, obviously, doesn't mean you consent to anything that helps you achieve it. Also I find it hilarious that one little ranter on the internet is so certain that they literally have a better grasp of a concept than the world's academic institutions. Because all of us are all super genius' right? And Universities and academics are just idiots mucking up language, huh?